


I'll Just Get Lost With You

by tomlinlolly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Candy Thong, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spanking, jealous!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinlolly/pseuds/tomlinlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a Larry one shot, where Louis gets jealous of Harry and Zayn on stage, and later that night they have sex, and Louis tops. And Louis is really hard and sassy to Harry?</p>
<p>Basically Louis gets jealous and fucks Harry in a candy thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Get Lost With You

Louis’ eyes were glued to that damn candy thong. He can barely even interact with his boyfriend on stage without getting a glare from management, and as soon as Harry slipped on that candy thong over his pants Louis was done. The way it fits just perfectly around Harry’s tight little ass makes Louis’ eyes practically pop out of his head, and all he wants to do is fuck his boyfriend senseless into the mattress with the candy thong between his teeth.

While Louis is imagining the kinky fantasy in his head, his mouth drops open as Zayn reaches over and takes a bite right out of the thong while Harry was wearing it. The blue-eyed boy shoots Zayn the dirtiest glare he could get away with..he’ll get what’s coming to him. Harry is his and no one else can eat food off his body (naked or not).

During Rock Me, Louis passes by Harry and whispers in his ear, “You wanna play this game, curly? Why don’t you just let Zayn fuck you tonight instead, hm? Sure seemed like that’s what you wanted earlier when you let him eat from your candy thong and you _enjoyed_ it. If you want my dick, not Zayn’s, in your ass tonight, I’m going to make you _beg_ for it. Bring the thong to our hotel room when our set’s over.” With that and a little slap on Harry’s ass, Louis is on his way to sing his part, leaving Harry half-hard and very, very turned on.

After the show, Louis pins Harry to the wall in the hotel room as soon as they enter the door, kissing him hard. With his mouth tracing the shell of Harry’s ear Louis growls, “You are _mine_. Look at you, already getting hard for me. Would you ever get hard for Zayn like this babe?”

“No never please just fuck me, do anything Lou _I need you_ ,” Harry whimpers in response, eyes glazed over and dick twitching. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy and now you have to pay. Naughty boys have to be punished, right Haz?” Louis’ erection is straining against his trousers, but he makes an effort to hold the taller boy against the wall by pinning his wrists, ensuring that their erections don’t touch. “You brought the candy thong with you?”

“Yes Lou, just like you said, should I put it on?” Harry looks at him through his eyelashes.

“I’m going to need you naked first. Want the thong to be the only thing on your body when - _if_ \- I fuck you,” Louis shoves Harry on the bed and orders him to strip. He watches Harry strip every clothing item off one by one, “haven’t got all day now, Haz, get on with it.” 

Louis’ mouth waters when Harry’s erection springs free from its restraints. “That’s a good boy. Now put on the thong.” While Harry drags the thong up his legs and pulls it into place, Louis manages to shed all his articles of clothing.

Shoving Harry back on the bed, Louis orders, “Put your pretty arse up in the air for me just like that,” and fetches lube from the bedside table.

“No condom tonight babe, I want to make sure you know that you’re mine. Want you to feel my come filling you up.”

“Yeah Lou, okay. I’m yours now _please, please_ get in me,” Harry’s cock is already red and leaking.

“Not yet babe, you’re being punished, remember?” Louis saunters back over to Harry and slaps his arse would a loud _smack!_ “Bad boys have to be spanked, love, and you have been a _naughty, naughty boy_.” 

“Ah, Lou,” Harry moans as Louis slaps his arse yet again. “Who’s cock would you rather ride, mine or Zayn’s?” _Smack!_

“Y-yours, Lou. Always yours. Ahh- fuck” _Smack!_

“You sure babe? Sure looked like you enjoyed it when Zayn was eating off of you,” Louis grunts. _Smack!_

“ _Please, Lou._ I’m s-sorry ahh I was wishing it was you the whole time. Jesus, fuck, need your cock inside me now, gonna come soon,” Harry begs, gripping the sheets, tears threatening to spill over. _Smack!_

Louis’ dick is throbbing with every word that comes out of Harry’s pretty pink lips. Drawing his hand back, he slaps Harry’s red, stinging arse full force and watches Harry shudder, “Lou-ahhhh fuck!” Louis sees white come drip obscenely from Harry’s cock through the thong, forming a small pool on the bed sheets.

“Did I give you permission to come, Harry?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Harry’s voice broke, “so sorry, I just love it when you spank me. Love it when you take control.”

Louis eyes darken as he grabs the younger boy’s curls and murmurs seductively in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you now, but you’re not allowed to come until I say, got it?”

Harry nods his head, slightly dazed from his orgasm, “Anything you say, just hurry please.”

Before Louis does anything else, he leans down and nibbles a few pieces of candy off the thong. “Delicious, just like your cock,” he says with a wink.

Louis takes the bottle of lube, coats two of his fingers, and, moving the thong aside, enters them into Harry rather quickly because he knows that he gets off on the slight burn that it creates. 

“Yes, Lou, hurts so good, fuck, don’t stop,” Harry’s rocking his hips back to meet Louis’ fingers, increasing the pace. When the older boy starts scissoring his fingers, really opening him up, Harry shuts his eyes and lets out a strangled groan from the back of his throat, “Yessss right there!”

Louis can’t help himself from moaning in response; his dick is so hard that it’s almost painful, “Turn over. Going to fuck you now, nice and hard. Remember, don’t come until I say.”

“Fuck, Lou just hurry please, _please I need you_. Need to feel you,” Harry begs, voice wrecked.

Louis squeezes lube onto his hands and makes sure to coat his dick thoroughly before squeezing the head into Harry’s tight, pulsing hole. Shuddering, Louis enters more of his shaft in, bit by bit. Harry’s legs come up to lock around his boyfriend.

“Yeah Haz, so tight for me. Can almost feel your tight hole _begging_ to be fucked. Going to fuck you so hard you’ll have trouble walking during the show tomorrow. Want everyone to know you belong to me. You’re _mine_ ,” Louis slams into Harry on the last word, eliciting a garbled scream from the younger lad.

“Yessss! Ahh Lou – want everyone to know I’m yours. Harder, _harder!_ ” Harry begs, eyes pleading.

Both boys slick with sweat, Louis sucks bruises down the larger boy’s neck, sure to last until tomorrow. Harry’s heels dig into Louis’ arse as he fucks into him increasingly harder. 

Almost incoherent, Harry, body writhing, lets out a scream when Louis hits his prostate, “Right there! Don’t stop, don’t stop. Again please, _please!_ Your cock feels so good, Lou. Loves the way it fills me up.” 

Those words go straight to Louis’ dick as he hits Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Both of their breaths are coming out short and shallow- neither one will be able to last much longer. 

“Almost t-there, Haz. Fuck- get ready. So good for me.” Louis thrusts in and out of Harry’s hole in long, hard strokes. He yanks Harry’s dick out of the thong and pulls it by the base in time with his thrusts. 

“Come now for me, babe,” Louis moans as he thrusts into Harry one last time before spilling warm come into him. The feeling of Louis’ pulsing dick sends Harry over the edge, chanting Louis’ name over and over until the waves of his orgasm subside. 

Both boys are completely spent, panting hotly onto each other’s necks. Louis peppers kisses along Harry’s cheeks murmuring, “Let’s shower and get cleaned up, yeah?” Slipping the thong, covered with come, off Harry’s legs, Louis chuckles saying, “Look what you’ve done. Ruined perfectly good candy.”

Harry simply nods in assent, smiling softly, “I need to get you jealous more often. You’re hot when you’re jealous.”

“My boyfriend is a twat,” Louis retorts, “but I guess I still love him. Maybe.”

Staring into his blue eyes, Harry plants a kiss on the other boy’s lips with the promise of _always._


End file.
